


November 11, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One happy new year while Reverend Amos Howell smiled and used a tentacle from his mouth to protect his Smallville family.





	November 11, 2003

I never created DC.

One happy new year while Reverend Amos Howell smiled and used a tentacle from his mouth to protect his Smallville family from enemies appearing.

THE END


End file.
